The sons secret and legend of the yuuku sharingan
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: I fixed the errors in the storey Please review if You Like


There was a man in his 20's, Isamu the Green Phoenix of the Leaf. He lived with his father, the Hokage. One day Isamu started to have visions of a masked man. He ran to his father's office and told him about the visions he had seen. Minato looked worried and asked him what the man looked like. Isamu replied, "He wore a hooded robe and his mask looked like an egg-shaped basketball." The Hokage looked even more worried at this description and said to Isamu, "This is a bad sign, Isamu Thoght for a sec and said. The way I see it, there are only two options to avoid Naruto being alone; Put his mother under ANBU protection around the clock, or I could raise Naruto as his father figure." Isamu offered. A month passed with no trouble and Naruto's birth already passed. However, even with added protection, the masked man still managed to invade the hokage's home and kidnap Kushina."What do you want from me!?" Shouted Kushina. She had been tied to nearby trees and her seal had been shown. The man looked at her and said, "You know what I am here for." He turned to her and activated a jutsu. This jutsu released the Kyuubi inside her and it began to rampage the leaf village. Sarutobi, the previous hokage, arrived on the scene when he saw the Kyuubi attack. He held back the Kyuubi long enough for the fourth hokage to arrive. Minato flew in, seemingly out of nowhere with Chief Toad Gamabunta, head-butting the demon fox to the ground. "Take that Little Snot!" Shouted Gamabunta. Then they sealed the demon fox into Naruto.

Ten years later...

Isamu called out to Naruto, "Yo, wake up son! We gotta go get your supplies." Naruto stretched and groaned, "Dad, do I have to today? Can it wait a little while?" He replied forcefully, "Get up I said! You are starting at the academy in less than a week. Let's go!"

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "I know but that doesn't mean I want to."

"Son, I thought you wanted to be a hokage one day, a strong and high ranked ninja."

"I do want to be a hokage. I'm just worried about going in there and being made fun of or something. Look at how people ridicule on the streets right now, right here. What if it's worse? I'm afraid of getting my feelings hurt. Those little punks make me so mad. I can't wait to become a hokage. Let them snicker and snarl then."

His father knelt down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "That's the spirit, boy. Remember always, I've put a jutsu on you if someone disrespects you and you start to cry. I will be right there. You will never be alone."

Naruto sat up straight with a crooked smile, "Alright. I'll get ready."

"Oh yeah boy, don't forget your old dad is half Uchiha. And if you are good I will do a jutsu and teach you the sharingan."

"Really?!" Naruto smiled widely.

"Oh yes, but only if you are well behaved."

"You got it, Dad. I promise I'll be good."

Shortly when they arrived a the academy his father started to activate his sharingan. "Okay, here goes," he said grinning. The sharingan made everyone look away from Naruto. It beamed with a threatening energy, especially to all of the people who had hurt his son before. Then he said, "You know, I may just have to get a job at the academy so I can keep an eye on you."

Sasuke was walking by not too far away with his mother, father, and older sister Mai. They saw his sharingan. Naruto smiled and replied "Okay dad With a proudly smile on his face..." The other Uchihas' eyes widened as they saw Naruto calling a man with a sharingan by the name of dad. "How could this be possible," several of them whispered to one another.

His father looked towards Sasuke's father and said, "Hello, sir. I am Isamu Namakazi and this is my son, Naruto." He patted Naruto's head.

The other guy turned wearily to Naruto' father. "Oh..hello. I am Fugaku Uchiha. This is my wife Mikoto, our youngest Sasuke, and his older sister Mai. It's nice to meet you both."

Isamu said, "Guess you were wondering how I can use a Sharingan. Am I right?" Fugaku responded, "Well yeah. I was mildly curious but didn't really want to ask."

He chuckled, "It's no big deal. My mother was half Uchiha and my father, Naruto's grandfather, was the fourth hokage. And that is why my son is coming here to the academy. He will carry on the hokage Status." He patted his son's head once again proudly.

"Interesting. For having so little Uchiha blood in you, your sharingan is surprisingly strong. But i am guessing that strengh must have came from the forth hokage.

Isamu nodded in agreement with that comment as the red eye turned green for a second and turned back to red..

Fugaku tried to carry on the conversation, "Well it appears your son and my son, Sasuke, will be in the same class." He shot Sasuke a look instructing him to nod in obedience.

Sasuke said, "It was a pleasure to meet you sir." Isamu replied, "You as well, little man." At that Isamu and Naruto headed on their way. But it wasn't long after that they bumped into Iruka at the gate.

Meanwhile a couple hours later after the school at the Uchiha compound the Uchiha's were confused about the sharingan eye, it was green, it felt anything, it looked like 8 Rings were inside his eyes they looked through Uchiha history and found a tale of love between a Namikaze and the son of Love Izuna, fell for a Namikaze princess and had two daughters and gave birth to a different Sharingan; it was a long lost sharingan ability like the mangenkyo but the user had to mix with the Namikaze blood mixed with the Uchiha to activate it.

"Father, what does that mean? Are we related to Naruto?" asks Sasuke.

"I don't think we are related. I don't know how we would be," said Fugaku who was confused and scratching his head. "Okay father," Sasuke sighs and begins walking to his room. "I'll look into it Sasuke. I'm just as confused as you are," Fugaku shouted watching his son walk away.

Itatchi walked into room with Sasuke. "Hello brother. How was your day? You know you promised to help me with training today," said Sasuke looking at his shoes.

Meanwhile Isamu was awakened from a sleep when his phone began ringing. He picked up the phone and answered sleepily, "Can I help you?"

There was a silent pause on the phone. However, Isamu could listen to the mind of the caller. He said, "So you are wondering about me, Fugaku? Is that right?"

"How did you know it was me?

Isamu chuckles, "Of course I know. Why else would you be calling me at this hour?"

"But how did you know it was me on the phone? Well nevermind that. Listen, I found some old Uchiha history involving you clan. You know the legend. That's all there is to it. Anyway, what I am wondering is, how did you obtain the sharingan?"

"My sharingan is similar to yours. I obtained it the same way you did. Mine is only slightly different."

"Okay, but there was a point when your sharingan turned green."

"Fugaku, My blood line allows me some specific abilities that yours does not."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Indeed. Is that all you wish to know, Fugaku?"

"Yes, can it give bloodline traits?"

"It is a bloodline trait."

"Well I heard that the user of the Yuuku Sharingan turns into a god."

"Well, that is what legends say. Do you believe in legeds, Fugaku?"

"Well, yes actually. It was in history."

"Okay then you have your answer."

Suddenly Isamu appeared in the same room as Fugaku. "What the...how did you..." said Fugaku as he whipped around the table.

Isamu said, "Relax, allow me to tell you the full history between the war of Madara and Izuna."

"Very well. Go on"

Suddenly they are both taken back into a historical flashback. They appeared in a battle field nearby Madara and Izuna. Izuna shouts, "SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Madara replies, "What makes YOU so sure about that?"

"Because dear brother..You started a war between us. And besides, I've already impregnated her," Izuma smiled.

"You son of a bitch!"

Izuna uses a similar Jutsu to the Rasengan, a firey spinning fire ball with immense pressure. He threw it in Madara's direction and it landed on his chest causing him to fly into a far away brick wall.

Madara gets back up to his feet and another is thrown at him, except this time he is able to dodge it. He then traps Izuna in a Genjutsu similar to the Itatchis. Then suddenly, Izuna breaks through with a vast strength and rammed Mandara head first into the wall.

"So izuna and madara Both loved a girl and thats when the war started?" Fugaku question

"Yes" anwsered Isamu

fugaku "And that girl must have bin From your clan..."

"Isamu nodded and Vanished from nowhere and went back to bed..."

The next day he went back To the hokages office being the Hokage He can protect Naruto From anyone who harms him He finished

paperwork For the day he started to get the mask man Visions again May summon your father here..." She nodded and obeyed Fugaku knocked on the door "Come in" Said "You wanted to see me Isamu..." "Yes.. Do you remember The 9 Tailed fox attack 10 Years ago?"

"Another history lesson you must learn Fugaku. You see, when the ninja world developed, there lived three phoenix birds. The three colors were blue, green and orange."

1,000 years later, Izuna was walking down the path testing his ninja skills. The three phoenix birds pitied him and gave him a helping hand every now and then. "Thanks. Who are you?" The birds told him their names.

"I'm Nature." "Aqua here." "My name is Blaze." His older brother saw him talking with the Phoenix birds. "Hey brother, it's time to go!" The birds had taken a liking to Izuna. They gave him the most wonderful miracle.

A beautiful Teenage girl. She was a blonde with bright blue eyes. The enraged Madara sulked with jealousy in his heart. If only he could get a girlfriend to call his own.

apparently, the phoenixes powers were the ones that created the ninja World in the first place, when they figured out they accidently created the world they let their differences aside...

Madara asked the phoenixes to make a girlfriend for him, But, the way he asked sounded like a demand. so the phoenixes gave him a man and had The man rape madara as punishment isuna, laughed and teased his brother saying, "Brother, you shouldn't let a man do that to you!"

He teased but this hatred formed When His younger brother started his first clan the The sinju... The girl became Izuna's wife, Then the Hatred caused madara to go insane. then, When the children were born, isuna asked the phoenix's to be sealed inside their children...

To protect them from his brother. But, this mutated the sharingan even further. the young boy got green eye with white sinju marks. and somehow that died his hair green. the others had the same scheme but different color eyes and hair.

end Of Flashback "I know where the nature phoenix is, but, the Other 2 Are a mystery..

TBC


End file.
